The present invention relates to absorbent pet pads. Pet owners use these pads to first train their pets to go to the bathroom on the pad and then often times the pads are used thereafter for pets that live or stay primarily inside a dwelling. The pad includes a highly absorbent material portion such as fluff pulp with SAP polymer within a leak proof liner and often is scented to encourage the pet to find the pad when going to the bathroom. When purchased the pads are packaged in large quantities of 50, 100 or 200 pads, though they can be packaged in smaller or larger quantities. However, when so packaged, the pad is folded in half and typically in half again. Thus, when the pad is opened it often does not lie flat. Additionally the pet will often times move the pad either intentionally or not, causing it to buckle or fold over on itself and thus making the pad essentially useless for its intended purpose as a part of the pad is folded over onto itself. Adhesive strips have been placed on the underside of the pad to maintain the pad in a fixed position on a surface such as a floor. However prior to the present invention the alignment of the adhesive strips on the bottom of the pad do not take advantage of the structural aspects of the pad. Specifically, the adhesive strips are not attached at the strongest portion of the underside of the pad causing the adhesive strips to not properly limit the movement of the pad and often times the edges of the strip extend beyond the perimeter or border of the pad. Not only is this unsightly but a pet will often attack or try to move the extended edge causing a failure of the adhesive strip to hold the pad in the desired position.